


I'll Be Here Waiting.

by leithvoid



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dont at me, i was sad and wrote this in half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Taron and Richard broke up a month ago, relearning how to live life was hard for both of them.





	I'll Be Here Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Happier (Acoustic) by Ed Sheeran.

A break up wasn’t easy on either party, it never is. Regardless if it’s mutual, you’re still leaving a part of yourself and your life behind. Someone you spent most of your time with, no matter the overall time period; it’s hard to relearn life alone.

Richard dived into work, he let it consume him in an unhealthy way.

Taron let himself flounder, not doing much apart from sitting at home alone.

_ I just want to talk to him _ , Taron thought to himself as he sat on his small balcony having a cigarette; he’d picked it up again since he split with Richard.

_ I miss him, but I need to respect him _ , Richard thought as he sat on the steps to his trailer having a cigarette.

There had been many times in the past month where Taron had written out a whole text to Richard, and then deleted it.

_ Hey, I know you’re working really hard. I’m glad you are keeping up with it all, you’re so talented. I just wanted to check-in and see how you were going, you don’t have to text back if you’re not ready to talk yet. I miss you. T x _

There were days when Richard had Taron’s contact open, finger hovering over the call button. He decided against it not sure if Taron wanted anything to do with him just yet. It was still so early, but it hurt.

Moving through the motions of waking up, alone, and getting up; showering, eating, daily activities like reading scripts, replying to emails and taking phone call interviews. All while you’re in pain, your heart is throbbing from the hurt you feel - because you’re alone in the world again. It’s like learning how to walk all over again. 

How did you go to sleep at night before you shared a bed with someone? How did you get ready in the morning before you had someone to talk too? How did you eat alone before you had to cook for two?

Taron didn’t know. Richard didn’t know.

Taron let Richard’s mug sit on the kitchen counter, he looked at it every day and it reminded him of how much his ribs ached from the pain that was moving around in his chest. The hole that was now there with nothing to fill it.

Richard played with the bracelet that Taron had bought him when they went to Paris for their one year anniversary. He couldn’t bring himself to take it off, it reminded him of how tired he was because he couldn’t sleep alone anymore.

Taron rolled over in the dark, reaching out to the other side of the bed out of reflex to be comforted by Richard. It was empty, he came back to reality. Sitting up and turning the bedside light on, he sat up and sighed. He thought maybe he’d try taking some sleeping medication the doctor had given him.

Richard pulled his pillow and blanket from the bed and walked into the living room, he set himself upon the too-small sofa. He couldn’t sleep in his bed anymore, the sofa was less lonely.  _ Will I ever be able to sleep in a bed again? _ He thought to himself and he turned over.

The loneliness isn't just caused by physical objects, it sat deep inside their beings. Their bodies reacted to the hurt and pain being caused. Richard’s body not understanding why it feels so cold at night. Taron finding it hard to eat a meal alone because it wasn’t made right.

Taron picked up his phone for the eighth time today and wrote out a text to Richard.

Richard looked at his phone, finger hovering over the call button for the ninth time today.

Fuck it. The both through.

Taron pressed send.

Richard pressed call.

Taron’s phone lit up in his hand with Richard’s ID, Richard’s face covering the screen. His heart jumped into his throat.

Richard’s phone pinged as it rang with Taron’s text, Taron’s little contact name having not changed ‘my sweet’.

Taron answered ‘Hey.’ voice shaking with nerves. 

‘Hey,’ Richard said, voice tender and soft.

‘I miss you.’ Taron couldn’t stop himself from saying it. He hated himself for it, Richard didn’t need to hear that.

Richard’s heart swelled and his nose prickled ‘I miss you too.’

Taron got into bed earlier than normal that night, he hoped tonight he’d be able to sleep better having talked to Richard. But for some reason that he didn’t understand, it almost felt as bad as the first night he knew he was sleeping alone from now on.

Richard got in a heated car and sat in the back seat, he looked at his phone the light bright on his face. Looking through his camera roll, the drive was short. His heart was beating fast in his chest, he was anxious but there was a sense of calm that washed over him as he arrived at his destination. 

Taron rolled over, breathing fast, having a nightmare; not uncommon for him these days. He woke up, not reacting much because of how common it was for him to feel this way. Something was different. His eyes not having adjusted to the darkness yet and his body still surging with adrenaline. 

‘You okay?’ Richard voice came from behind Taron. Taron just assumed he was imagining Richard’s kind words like he’d done many nights before, the hope wasn’t there anymore it was just jarring to his heart when he remembered that it wasn’t real.

Taron curled in on himself and sighed. ‘T?’ Richard’s voice again, but this time the bed moved behind Taron. Taron looked over his shoulder, praying that he wasn’t imagining it. 

Taron’s chest was tight as he saw the body of someone outlined in the bed beside him ‘Rich?’ He said quietly, he didn’t want to sound stupid talking to himself.

‘I’m right here T,’ his voice was calm and soft. 

‘You’re real right?’ Taron asked rolling over to face him. He wasn’t imaging. Richard was really there.

‘As real as they get,’ Richard responded. He reached out to Taron a soft hand resting on Taron’s clothed side ‘Is this okay?’ He asked, Taron’s reaction made him double think his movements.

It took Taron a moment to fathom the reality he was in right now, was this a dream? ‘It's fine, it’s okay.’ He tired, voice a little shaky still. 

‘I didn’t want to sleep on the sofa all alone.’ Richard whispered and he let his hand trail across Taron’s back as Taron turned over again. This time Richard pulled on Taron and his back met his chest in the middle of the bed.

‘I love you,’ Taron murmured, lacing his fingers with Richard’s.

Sometimes even if it’s not forever, it’s for now, and that's okay.


End file.
